A mobile device (such as a wireless phone) is a device that can connect to a network, such as a network for making telephone calls or exchanging data, over a radio link. The network to which the mobile phone connects may be a wireless network (e.g., a cellular wireless network) provided by a mobile phone operator.
Mobile phones may obtain services, such as services relating to telephone calls, data connections, online storage, or other services, from application servers in the network. Different mobile devices may be associated with different device capabilities, such as different screen sizes, processor capabilities, or other device capabilities, that may affect the experience provided to a user of the mobile device when accessing a service provided by an application server.